race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz
Mercedes-Benz is a German automobile manufacturer, a multinational division of the German manufacturer Daimler AG. The brand is used for luxury automobiles, buses, coaches, and trucks. Mercedes-Benz has competed in both the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship and the Formula FG Championship, winning one GPTCC team title, one Formula FG title, one GPTCC manufacturer title, 36 GPTCC race wins and a single FFG win. Racing History Formula FG Mercedes-Benz immediately were available for usage in the first season of the Formula FG championship, offering Tier 1 engines. For the first race, two teams in Elite Two Racing and Monster. Monster manager/driver Márk Lintner scored two third placings in the first two rounds, while Andrea Dovizioso took a second place in Spain for Elite Two. However, neither team won, and Elite Two folded at season end, with Monster finishing in . Season 2 seemed at the beginning to be over when the renamed Monster team, now Falcon, were heavily linked to swapping to Subaru, however a late backflip from the team meant that they stayed with Mercedes for another season. Success nearly came immediately, both Falcons were instantly quick and only mechanical failures halted them from winning in Australia. Rob Sharp responded with a 3rd place in Singapore, while Csako surrendered the lead in Mexico with half a lap to go, finishing second. Sharp finally broke through for victory in Canada, the first for him, Falcon and Mercedes. He followed it up with a third at the Hockenheimring, a home race for the company. A possible victory was squandered in Belgium when Sharp made a mistake at Fagnes. GPTCC Mercedes-Benz were also available in the first season of the GPTCC as well, offering their C-Class car to campaign. They started the season as the clear favourite manufacturer, with 6 teams all electing to use the C-Class, being DTK-MS Racing, 2KF1 Racing, Forza Turismo GP, EvoGP Racing, Jäger Racing and Vodafone GT Racing. Forza Turismo came second overall with DTK-MS in third. All up 7 wins were scored during the season. The initial cancelled season 2 did bring forth two wins, but the new Season 2 did see several changes. 2KF1 moved to Holden (this was done for the cancelled season too), Jäger and EvoGP were disbanded, Vodafone GT pulled out but later returned again with a single C-Class, and Apex Racing Team ended up joining. The season finished with 11 wins to the manufacturer, but only yielded 3rd in the Manufacturers, with Forza Turismo in second overall ahead of Apex in third. Season 3 saw Vodafone GT pull out again for good and Apex left for Opel. The three remaining teams all slumped horribly, Forza Turismo was the leading Mercedes team in 7th. The company saw 6 victories during the season, but fell to 4th in the manufacturers. Season 4 brought forth a rule change that allowed 2013 spec cars alongside the 2005/06 models, allowing Mercedes to bring their new C-Coupé. DTK left to use Audi's new RS5, Forza Turismo left, their reformed team in SEGA decided to use BMW instead. Diablo was the lone team to remain, and continued to use the older C-Class. They were however joined by Toyota (formerly Elite Two), the Japanese car maker unable to make their own, thus decided to use Mercedes. The season did not go well, Diablo won in race three but failed to continue their form, while Toyota did not manage a win at all. Through all of that however, Diablo did finish 4th, and Mercedes finished 3rd in the manufacturers. Season 5 meant that the old models were outlawed, and in response Diablo left to use Audi instead. However, 2KF1 brought both teams across from Holden, creating a net increase of teams. New regulations around races meant that Mercedes enjoyed their most successful season to date with 2KF1 winning the Teams Championship and Mercedes winning the Manufacturers' title by 47 points. James McNamara lost out in the final race for the driver title after leading the majority of the season. Mercedes enjoyed 9 race wins, all from the combined 2KF1 team. Category:Formula FG engine manufacturers Category:GPTCC engine manufacturers